Muerte y fresas
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Son gasolina ardiendo en la oscuridad. Fluff.


**Renuncia:** todo de Kohei Horikoshi-sensei.

 **Prompt:** 010\. Bicicleta sin manos [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano]

 **Nota:** estos dos me hacen ser cursi, gross

* * *

 **U** raraka es una chica de sol con atrayente gravedad para girar alrededor de su órbita, hecha de dulzura y buenas intenciones y.

Es la cosa más fea que Bakugou ha visto jamás.

—

La realidad es que.

Todo lo que él sabe al respecto es que la odia.

—

Cuando Bakugou la mira tiene el impulso de hacerse estallar desde adentro, que se le quema el estómago con un fuego bajo, y las mejillas se le incendian tanto, tanto que Bakugou podría pensar que está muriendo de no ser porque es demasiado grandioso para morir. Algo como ey, eres tan bonita que me dan nauseas.

— Lárgate de mi vista Uraraka —es todo lo que farfulla, de mal humor.

Y Uraraka, por supuesto, no tiene idea de lo que provoca. Porque ella sólo tiene ojos (de avellana) para el imbécil de Deku y eso por algún motivo sólo cabrea más a Bakugou.

 _Quién se cree que es_.

Ni siquiera tiene un motivo válido para pensar en ella. Sólo que su piel es algodón y su sonrisa primavera floreciendo y su cabello chocolate con leche y ugh, por qué a él. Qué asco.

Debo haberme enfermado, es su conclusión más obvia. Porque desde su pelea, y poco a poco, él la viene notando y resulta que no le desagrada pero.

Uraraka no es para nada como las demás chicas.

(es algo así como especial).

—

Ella intenta ser su amiga. Le da créditos por eso, supone. Nunca ha tenido una amiga, siendo sincero. No sabe cómo tratarla, cómo no romperla. También ella desea que su relación con Deku mejore por alguna razón desconocida, lo cual provoca que él se enfade. Y terminen enzarzados en una discusión unilateral donde Bakugou le grita que se meta en sus propios asuntos—y Uraraka medio cansada de todo posa una mano en su hombro y lo hace flotar.

(entonces Bakugou recuerda: ah, no es nada frágil).

Y la observa sorprendido y con las palabras atoradas un par de segundos.

— ¡B-bájame ya!

— ¡Sólo si prometes comportarte!

— Y UNA MIERDA.

El resto de la clase 1A se ríe entre dientes a costa de sus amenazas.

Y es tedioso. Aunque no tanto. No como debería. Incomprensible.

—

Un día Uraraka platicando con él en la hora del almuerzo suelta una bomba nuclear, de la nada absoluta, y lo que es peor, muy casualmente, la descarada.

— Así que iba a aprender esta nueva técnica de defensa personal Kacchan, cuando yo–

El tiempo se detiene de súbito.

Un minutos, dos, tres.

— Qué.

No suena como una pregunta, y sin embargo, lo es.

— Que yo iba a aprender–

— Eso no, demonios —la interrumpe—. Cómo me dijiste.

— Ah, esto, uhm —se pone nerviosa—, ¿Kacchan?

Oh diablos.

Bakugou siente cómo el corazón le va reptando por la garganta y trata de empujar para salir e irse corriendo.

— ¡Lo siento! —Uraraka se disculpa de inmediato en cuanto nota su expresión irritada (confundida)—, Deku siempre te llama así y bueno, creo que se me pegó el habito y–

 _Respira hondo, actúa normal_.

—...Está bien.

— ¿Eh?

— Dije, lo que sea, maldición. Puedes llamarme como se te dé la gana.

— Oh. V-vale.

Ninguno sabe qué decir.

—

Bakugou la sigue odiando. Con más fuerza, inclusive. Porque a su lado lo invade la fiebre y le sudan las palmas y oye eso es peligrosísimo. Se vuelve peor cuando la ve incluso en sus sueños, a la hora de dormir.

 _Estoy tan enfermo_ , piensa.

O no. Quizás Uraraka es una bruja y lo está hechizando. Posee un quirk extra de control mental para jugar con sus emociones–

Tan tonto y evidente.

Bakugou aprieta el rostro contra su almohada y gruñe.

Joderjoderjoder–

No puede estar pasándole esto. Es injusto, una vileza. Él sólo quiere ser el héroe número uno...

(pero, de repente, está hambriento de más—está hambriento de ella).

—

La mira de reojo y en secreto. Ambos caminan lado a lado por los pasillos de Yuuei, muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

Bakugou frunce el ceño y tuerce la boca. Uraraka parece notar su frustración porque empieza a observarlo de vuelta, como curiosa.

— ¿Kacchan?

— No digas ni una mierda al respecto okay.

— De qué hab–

Entonces.

( _entonces_ ).

Se arma de valor, que él no es ningún cobarde, y la sujeta de la mano. Lento, como siendo cuidadoso pese a que no hay razón. Uraraka da un respingo y se pone tensa. Bakugou piensa: qué carajos, lo arruiné todo. Pero no ha pasado mucho rato cuando Uraraka le devuelve el apretón, casi tímida.

Él se sonroja, no puede evitarlo. Ella lo imita.

Bakugou está incendiándose. Uraraka ha perdido el sentido de la gravedad.

—

Transcurren algunas semanas.

Y se vuelve un hábito tomarse de las manos y escabullirse entre las cortinas del aula con Uraraka riendo mazapán y Bakugou sumamente avergonzando.

Ella le sujeta del rostro, y le pasa los dedos por sus mejillas, dibujándoselas con parsimonia. Le la ganas de temblar y derretirse ante su tacto.

Demonios.

— Creí que te gustaba Deku —suelta él.

— Me gusta Deku, como un amigo —aclara Uraraka—. Pero te quiero a ti Kacchan.

(tanto tanto tanto).

Es demasiado. Ella. Ellos. Juntos. Todo.

— Puedes– quisieras– ugh, besarnos. Tú y yo.

Uraraka parpadea y Bakugou no necesita mirarse en un espejo para saber que se ha ruborizado con exageración. Entonces ella le sonríe (como si fuese estrellas de neón) y sin necesidad de añadir otra cosa se va acercando y junta sus labios en un roce, tan efímero.

El beso sabe a supernova.

(es maravilloso

y terrible).

—

Descubre que ya no la odia. Que jamás lo hizo.

—

Bakugou nunca le dice que la ama. No en voz alta, al menos. Él, todo nervios y caos y furia, recarga la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, y pronuncia, muy quedito:

— No eres nada frágil, eres muy fuerte.

Y eso basta.

—

Son gasolina ardiendo en la oscuridad.


End file.
